Tourniquet
by xxxWARGIRLxxx
Summary: Rated T for self harm and cussin'. Canada tried to kill himself and winds up in a coma in the hospital. How does Texas take it? Suprise appearance from OC!Mexico. PLease review! Wrote it in 2 days! :D kinda a songfic!


Suicidal! CanadaxOC! Texas: Tourniquet

A/N: Tourniquet is by Evanescence. My favorite band! :D All in the point of view of Texas.

It was just another boring, stupid, pointless world meeting. Finally, after hours of his ranting, America put the meeting to a close. I got up to run outta there, but then I noticed Canada lookin' kinda down.

"Canada, you all right?" I asked him. The poor guy never gets turns in these meetings. At least the other countries know I'm there.

"Y-yes, Saphira, I'm o-ok." He mumbled. As he reached to get his stuff I noticed that he had cuts on his arm.

"Whoa, where on earth did ya get all them cuts?"

"Erm, a-a cat scratched m-m-me." He stuttered and walked out of the room quickly, leaving me alone in the conference room. 'Well, that was weird,' I thought to myself as I walked home from the meeting. 'When I asked Matthew about his cuts, he acted…guilty. What is he hiding?' Right on cue, I got a phone call from…Alfred?

"Howdy, Texas speaking," I answered.

"Saphira, come down to the hospital right now." He said urgently.

"W-why, what's the matter? Do ya have food poisonin' or somethin'?" I questioned worriedly. 'God, don't let him have done somethin' stupid.'

"He…Mattie tried to kill himself. He's in bad shape, Tex." He whispered. I hung up the phone immediately and ran as fast as I could to the hospital.

~~~~ A few minutes later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Excuse me," I said to the nurse behind the desk. "I'm here to see Matthew Williams. He came in through the emergency room." My voice cracked at the end of my sentence.

She gave me a knowing smile and led me to his hospital room. I saw America sitting by his bed.

"How is he?" I asked. When America turned to look at me, I could tell that he'd been crying for a while. The last time I saw him cry was on 9/11, so I knew the news must be bad.

He tried to cheer me up though my giving me a smile, but it was a grim one. "He had a lot of blood loss. The doc said that his body went into shock from the blood loss, and he might not wake up, no matter how much blood they put in him. I'm so sorry Tex…" All of the sudden my vision got extremely blurry. I rand out again and ran all the way to my house. I collapsed on the bed and cried my heart out. It's funny, I hadn't cried so much since the Alamo. Somehow I managed to fall into a fitful sleep, dreaming of death and suicide.

(Flash forward)

It's been three days since Canada went into a coma. During those three days, I had been writin' a song for him. Hopefully he'll be able to wake up one day to hear it. There was a small knock at my door.

"Ugh, go away. I don' wanna see anyone!" I moaned.

Unfortunately, I heard the lock on the door click and the door opened. Whoever it was knew where I kept the spare key.

"I said I don' wanna see no one, so get the f*** out!" I yelled. When I didn't hear the person leave, I marched downstairs to kick their ass out. As soon as I saw who it was I froze. Mexico. The f*** is he doin' here?

"You," I growled, "get the hell outta mah house!"

"Nice to see you too, hermana menor (little sister)." He smirked, "Te ves como una mierda. (You look like shit)."

"Gee, I wonder why. I don't really have the energy ta make you get out, so I'm gonna ask ya nicely ta leave." I mumbled as I headed back up to my room, which I now call my brooding place. I hoped to God he didn't follow me upstairs, but Mexico has never been one for personal space. He sat on my bed next to me as he looked around at the messy room. I expected him to say somethin' but he kept quiet.

"I heard what happened to Canadá." He said quietly. I stayed silent, cause I didn't feel like talkin'.

"Hm, what's this, Texas?" I heard him ask as he picked up a piece of paper. Oh, shit, that was my song for Matthew!

"N-nothin'! Now give it back before I kick your ass-again! Like I did when I won mah independence!" I demanded.

"Ooh, someone is getting a little defensive, no? I think I'll just read it." He laughed. I suddenly had no more energy to fight for the damn thing back, so I sat there as he read the song.

After he was done reading, he asked, "This song is for Canadá, right?" I simply nodded. "It's pretty good…for an American." He smirked as I punched him in the arm.

"I was goin' ta sing it to Matthew whenever he woke up, but I don't know if that will happen." I muttered.

"You know that, sometimes, when people are in comas they can still hear you." Mexico said.

"They just do tha' shit for movies." I say.

"But it wouldn't hurt to try, now will it, chica (girl)?" was his reply. "I'll let you think about that. Now I'm going to annoy Antonio for a while. Ten cuidado, mi hermana pequeña. (Take care, my little sister.)" He winked.

"Damn you, stop callin' me that! I aint your little sis no more!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at him. I heard him chuckle as he left, leaving me to think about what he said.

**(Flash forward)**

Carrying my silver electric guitar, as well as my song lyrics, I asked the doc if it would be ok if I played for Canada. He didn't see what harm it would do, so he let me inside. Seeing him just laying there made me want to bust into tears again, but luckily I didn't. He looked…sad and alone, like he did when he was conscious.

"Hey, Matthew," I whispered as I sat down and started to get out my guitar. "Mexico said that sometimes, when people are in comas, they can still hear you. And, well…I wrote a song for ya…and I wanted you to hear it. It's basically bout what happened to ya. So…here it goes."

I strummed a few chords to make sure I was in tune, then I began my somewhat dark song,

"_**I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
So much more  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**_

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

return to me salvation

My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

return to me salvation  
return to me salvation_**"**_

When I finished I was close to tears. I rested my forehead on his and I whispered, "I'm so sorry I never told you this before…but I love you."

Then I heard a faint voice say, "S-saphira?"

"OH MY GOD! MATTHEW, YOU'RE AWAKE!" I screamed as I smothered him in hugs and kisses.

"S-saphira, I'm s-so sorry…I, I just f-felt so alone, a-and I didn't know that a-anyone still cared."

"Well," I half chuckled, "you sure do know now." And I kissed him on his cheek.

"Hey…I heard your song. You're really good. You should sing more." He said. I died a little inside.

A/N: Yay! I finished this in 2 days! :D I'm so happy! Please review!


End file.
